Conventional home and building construction is a time consuming and expensive process with costs for conventional construction rising presently in many parts of the country to over $100/square foot. It is therefore desirable to cut costs in the construction process where feasible. From the owner's perspective it is of equal or greater importance that quality and appearance of the finished product not be diminished simply to achieve marginal cost reduction.
In conventional home and building construction, one of the most time consuming phases of the construction process is the finish work for doors and windows. Additionally, the finish work for doors and windows is always a key focus of architectural detail, readily observed by those who frequent a building. Hence, there is an additional emphasis on controlling costs in this phase without reducing quality.